


truth or dare?

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Stag Night, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: That time Yuuri and Victor got stuck in an elevator with a bottle of wine.





	truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first "Yuri!! On Ice" fic, so be kind, since my characterization may be off <3 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! <3
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> _this is dedicated to julia, my girlfriend and best friend._

“Come on, Victor, JJ was waiting for us half an hour ago!” Yuuri exclaims, hurrying to get to the stairs, juggling a bottle of wine and his phone in his hands.

“Yuuri, you still there?” Phichit asks from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, uhm, tell JJ we will be there as soon as possible, see ya,” and he hangs up. He takes the first three steps, when suddenly, a hand is yanking him back.

“Victor…” Yuuri complains, when his fiancé starts dragging him towards the elevator.

“I won’t take three flights on foot,” Victor deadpans, pushing Yuuri inside the open doors. Yuuri almost drops the bottle of wine, and glares at Victor as he fixes his glasses.

“We are only late because you couldn’t choose between two blue shirts.”

“Aquamarine and turquoise, Yuuri. Two very different colours, as I explained to you at home.”

“Aquamarine and turquoise,” Yuuri mutters under his breath, leaning with his shoulder against the doors.

So abruptly that Yuuri almost loses his balance and falls face down, the elevator stops dead. Yuuri stares into Victor’s wide eyes.

“No,” they both whisper, and then Victor is frantically pushing all the buttons to try and make it work. But the bloody thing won’t move.

“Great!” Yuuri exclaims, lifting his closed fists to the sky, and starts swearing in Japanese.

“Okay, Yuuri, calm down, we can press that yellow button with the bells on,” Victor says practically, just an edge of panic in his voice.

Yuuri sighs heavily and slowly slides down, resting his head against the metallic wall behind him.

“We’ll never make it to JJ’s stag night,” he says, while Victor tries to pry the doors open with his bare hands.

Then Victor turns, with his usual hair flip, and winks at Yuuri.

“Hardly a bad situation. Stuck with my dapper fiancé and a bottle of wine. Couldn’t think of anything better.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, trying as hard as he can not to smile. He fails miserably.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Victor grins openly at him, and sits down in front of him, taking the bottle of wine from his hands.

“Come on, let’s open this.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “That’s for JJ. Would be bad manners if we opened it.”

Victor shrugs. “It’s an emergency.”

Yuuri smiles at him. He’s truly a ridiculous man.

“So, how do you uncork this?” Victor wonders, studying the bottle with interest.

“Posh boy,” Yuuri mutters under his breath, and yanks the bottle back.

“We used to do this when I was in college with Phichit,” He says, all the while taking one shoe off.

Victor ogles the scene with his head tilted, quite endearingly, Yuuri has to admit.

Yuuri positions the bottle upside-down in between his thighs, and then starts banging against the bottom of the bottle with the flat of his expensive, _expensive_ shoes.

He keeps at it until the cork eases out a bit. Once it’s slid far enough out of the bottle to grab, he yanks the cork out with his hand, holding it victoriously above his head.

Victor is in awe.

“You’re amazing, Yuuri!” He says, clapping his hands, and Yuuri blushes beet red.

“It was nothing much,” He murmurs, scratching at the back of his neck.

Victor stretches his hands out. “Wine now,” he demands.

Yuuri shakes his head. “Yes, coach.”

Victor takes a long sip, then passes the bottle back to Yuuri.

They spend a few minutes like that, passing the bottle back and forth, in amiable silence.

“Uhm, say, let’s play a game?” Victor is looking playful, a soft blush spreading on his pale cheeks.

Yuuri smiles at him. “What game?”

Victor places on finger under his chin and thinks.

“Truth or dare!” He finally exclaims. Yuuri lets out a little laugh. God, he’s such a light weight.

“You start,” he says, and Victor passes the bottle to him.

“Truth or dare?”

“Uhm, truth,” Yuuri replies, taking a sip out of the bottle.

“Is it true all those posters of me I found in your house weren’t yours?”

Yuuri knows he must be blushing damn _purple_.

“No. They were mine,” He admits, looking everywhere but Victor.

“Ha! So you had a big fat crush on me! That’s so embarrassing.”

Yuuri frowns. “Victor, we are getting married.”

“Still awkward,” Victor winks at him, and Yuuri huffs a laugh.

Victor grabs the bottle and drinks. “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

Victor ponders long, studying Yuuri’s eyes.

“Dare.”

Yuuri smiles.

“Send a text to your mother telling her how much of a good kisser I am.”

Victor bursts out laughing.

“Fine, as soon as I have some signal again. Truth or dare?”

Yuuri hates dares. He never knows what to expect.

“Truth.”

“Why don’t we ever have sex with the lights on?” Victor asks, suddenly serious, a piercing look in his icy eyes.

This is worse than a dare.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I’m… it’s complicated.”

Victor sighs. “You don’t have to answer, it’s just a stupid game, Yuuri.”

“No, no, I… ah… You know how I rarely go to the hot baths if there’s someone else?”

Victor nods.

“I just… I am kind of ashamed of my scars? Not really, I am also proud of them, but they are a bad reminder of my past, and I when other people see them, I am reminded they are _there_. So like, while I am proud of them, I don’t like when other people see them. And, uhm, during sex you’re always telling me how beautiful and gorgeous I am, and I am, scared? I guess, that you wouldn’t say that if you saw my scars while we, uhm, do it.”

Yuuri has spoken very fast, his eyes closed, his knuckles white for how much he’s gripping the bottle of wine.

“Yuuri, take your shirt off.”

Yuuri opens his eyes. “No?”

Victor sighs, “Please, for me.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath and nods. With trembling hands, he starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. It’s not like this is the first time Victor will see his scars, and yet it does feel like it.

When the shirt is off, Yuuri looks up and into Victor’s intent gaze.

“Yuuri… you are… _magnificent_ ,” he says, reverently, crawling up to Yuuri with an enamoured look.

“Victor…” Yuuri is speechless, and knows he’s blushing.

Victor kisses him sweetly. Yuuri brings his hands up to frame Victor’s face. When they part, they rest ther foreheads together.

“I love you,” Victor breathes, caressing one of Yuuri’s top surgery scars with the tip of his fingers.

Yuuri smiles. It’s too hard not to.

“I love you too, Victor.”

Victor looks up into Yuuri’s eyes, and rubs their noses together.

“You still wanna play?” He asks, to which Yuuri shakes his head no.

“The wine is getting to my head,” He admits, far too light-headed to feel embarrassed about it.

Victor laughs softly, and hugs Yuuri’s waist, yanking him down, so that they are both lying on the floor.

“Let’s cuddle until they come get us,” Victor says, rubbing and kneading his head into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri grins.

He’s so damn lucky.

Then, a doubt comes creeping into his mind.

“Victor, did you even push the emergency button?”

“SHIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: A trans friend of mine is very ashamed of his scars, two others are very proud of them, so I mixed the feelings for Yuuri. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr @clarimasu! :)


End file.
